ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Claw
.]] Dragon Claw was created by Reuben Kee for the M.U.G.E.N. engine for PC. This wasn't an easy task, as Reu, as we knew him by name, was doing all of the work on his own. Dragon Claw's fighting style is based on speed. In other words, his special and super moves has a lot to do with speed. What isn't being said in "The making of Dragon Claw" is that it took Reu 3 years to finish the project. Might not sound amazing at all, however, considering that he created EVERYTHING by himself makes it freaked-out amazing. With everything, I mean everything. From sound effects to coding, animations, everything. Legend D = Down DF = Down-Forward F = Forward B = Back DB = Down-Back U = Up P = Any punch K = Any kick MP = Medium Punch MK = Medium Kick HP = Heavy Punch HK = Heavy Kick -> = And / Simultaneously , = Then Command List (Special Moves) Homing Flight - D, DB, B, K Crescent Moon Slash - F, D, DF -> P Sun Blast (While airborne) - D, DF, F -> P (Hold direction F/B to fly either way.) Flash Step - D, DB, B -> P (The stronger version of P, the longer distance Dragon Claw will travel.) Counter Blow - D, DF, F -> K Head Stomp (When airborne) - D -> MK Command List (Super Moves) Heaven's Sword (Can also be done when airborne near a wall) - D, DB, B, D, DB, B -> K Description: After a quick leap to a nearby wall, Dragon Claw will take flight by heating the blades on his back to properl him into the skies, then dive down from the heavens for a massive attack. Flash Burst - D, DB, B, D, DB, B -> P Description: While his molecules are excited and Dragon Claw is moving at blinding speed, he will cause his blade to vibrate at an even higher frequency, performing a single slash which seems like several due to the million slight movements which his blade is moving at. Full Moon Slash - D, DF, F, D, DF, F -> P Description: Striking his blade against the floor to cause great resistance, Dragon Claw will get extra torque upon release, spinning his blades as he slices his opponent a great amount of times. Sun Cry (While airborne) - D, DF, F, D, DF, F -> P Description: Heating up his core to extreme temperatures, Dragon Claw causes a very controlled implosion which grants him the inertia for a devastating twirling attack. Notes All super moves has an MSSM (Meta Super Special Move) version which is stronger versions of the supers. In order to perform an MSSM move you either have to super cancel 3 super attacks and the last super attack you cancel to will be the MSSM one. You also have a 10% chance to do a MSSM super by doing just one super. Category:M.U.G.E.N. characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:2001 introductions